


Take Me Drunk, I'm Home

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: A Sunshine Smile and A Radiant Laugh [16]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Brothers In Crime, Crushes, Drunkenness, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: When Jeremy’s wasted, he makes out with Trevor and forgets it the next day, making Trevor feel like shit.When Trevor’s wasted, he makes blueprints for a working space ship and forgets it the next day.Jeremy and Trevor are very different people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think VR the Champions - Drunk or Dead fucking broke me guys.
> 
> Also do you know how to make witty titles because I don't anymore.

There's a knock on Trevor’s door, and Trevor has to look away from his work and at the clock to see it was past 3 am. Trevor wonders who's at his door while he tries to remember how much caffeine he's had in the last few hours. It's not enough, that's for sure.

Trevor stands up and stretches before crossing his apartment and going to the front door. He hesitates before opening it, wondering if he has a weapon on him in case it's someone from a gang Geoff recently angered before realizing that most gangs aren't going to knock on your door before they steal you from your home.

He opens the door and is surpised to see the man he's been crushing on for too many years now, leaning against the doorframe. "Jeremy?" Trevor says, tone laced with mild shock and disbelief. It takes Trevor a moment to figure out what's going on that would prompt a visit at three in the morning. He's not visibly injured, so that's good.

"Sup Trevor?" Jeremy casually greets, his words slurring. Trevor realizes that Jeremy was drunk.

"Did you drive here?" Trevor asks, now concerned as he realizes that Jeremy is actually _really_ drunk, he reeks of alcohol and he's leaning against the doorway because he can't stand by himself.

"No, I walked." Jeremy points to his left, like Trevor can understand what he's currently trying to convey.

"Were you at the bar alone?" Trevor continues with the questions.

"No, I was with, uh..." Trevor watches Jeremy as he struggles to think of the names. "the others..."

Trevor raises an eyebrow. "Geoff, Michael, and Gavin?"

Jeremy’s eyes light up with excitement. "Yeah, them!"

"Where are they now?"

"I dunno."

"When did you last see them?"

"The bar."

"What happened then?"

"I left."

"You left?"

"Yeah."

Trevor will drag this out of Jeremy, one tiny response at a time.

"Why did you leave?"

Jeremy shrugs, looking down and thumbing the zipper of his jacket. "I didn't wanna drink anymore. And I wanted to see you."

"You saw me this morning, Jeremy." Trevor points out.

"Yeah, but that was work. We never have fun anymore."

Jeremy’s phone rings from his pocket, but Jeremy doesn't seem to notice. "Who was your ride from the bar today?" Trevor asks.

"My what?"

"Who else was at the bar with you, Geoff, Gavin, and Michael?"

That's a tough question for drunk Jeremy right now. Trevor can tell he's using all three available brain cells right now to figure it out. His phone rings again and Jeremy gasps in realization. "Ryan."

Trevor chuckles. "Go sit down." He moves away from the door, opening it wide for Jeremy. Jeremy walks in, stumbling slightly as he went to the couch. Trevor closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen table to grab his phone and dial Ryan.

 _"Please say Jeremy is with you."_ Ryan asks when he picks up. 

"It's your lucky day." Trevor grins into his phone.

_"Thank god."_

"Quick question," Trevor says, looking at Jeremy as he struggled to kick his shoes off. "Did Jeremy try to drink Geoff under the table, or...?"

 _"He had an absurd amount of shots in a short amount of time."_ Ryan says.

"An absurd amount would be?"

_"At least five, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't more towards ten."_

"Christ." Trevor says.

 _"I can come pick him up after I drop off the other idiots."_ Ryan suggests.

Trevor thinks for a moment. He wouldn't mind Jeremy here with him, even as drunk as he was. Trevor wouldn't ever mind Jeremy, a small part of him points out. "No, I'll deal with him."

_"You sure?"_

"I'm sure." Trevor says. "Goodnight, Ryan."

 _"Goodnight, Trevor."_ Trevor hangs up after Ryan's parting, putting his phone back down on the table and going to get Jeremy something to drink that wasn't alcohol. He pulls a plastic cup from the cabinet and gets water from the fridge. He looks to the couch and notices that Jeremy is gone. No wonder Ryan lost him. "Jeremy?"

"Okay, I'm like... really fucked up, but I don't think I can ever understand this." Jeremy says. Trevor cranes his head to see Jeremy at the kitchen table, looking at what Trevor was working on.

"Sit down, Jeremy." Trevor says, and Jeremy sort off falls into one of the chairs. Trevor brings him the glass of water. "I want you to drink this all, okay?"

"Mhm." Jeremy says, taking the water. "What's that?" He says before taking a drink.

"It's a project I'm working on for fun. I created it with a few friends in college."

"You went to college?" Jeremy asks, surprised.

"Yeah. I got my degree in aerospace engineering."

Jeremy gives Trevor a blank look.

"Rocket science."

"You're a rocket scientist?" Jeremy exclaims, eyes wide like a child.

"I mean, that's my fallback plan." Trevor says. He's about to say more when Jeremy interrupts.

"That's kinda hot."

Trevor almost chokes on his own saliva at that. "Excuse me?" Trevor asks, voice high and cheeks warming.

"You're like, smarter than all of us in the crew." Jeremy says, meeting Trevor’s gaze. "I think that's hot."

Trevor does his best not to explode as he saves away the memory of Jeremy looking him in the eye and informing him that he thinks an aspect of Trevor is hot. Trevor looks away, down at his work. "Drink your water." From his peripherals he sees that Jeremy does drink his water. At least Jeremy wasn't an asshole when he's drunk.

After Trevor’s cheeks stop burning and Jeremy finishes his water, Trevor starts talking again. "You should get some sleep, you can sleep in my bed."

"But where are you gonna sleep?" Jeremy asks, like there isn't a couch a few feet away from him.

"I'm probably just going to pull an all-nighter." Trevor shrugs.

Jeremy looks like Trevor just committed an act of blasphemy in the Middle East. "You gotta sleep, Trev!" He slurs.

"I'll be fine." Trevor insists. Jeremy puts his cup down, standing up from the chair, and sticking out his hand to Trevor. Trevor raises an eyebrow.

"Gimme your hand." Jeremy orders, and Trevor does with caution. Jeremy pulls Trevor up from his chair, well, Jeremy tugs on Trevor’s arm, Trevor stands up so Jeremy didn't fall over. Jeremy takes Trevor’s other hand, rubbing his thumbs over the top of Trevor’s hands. "Trevor, you got to sleep, I know you got a pretty face already so you don't need beauty sleep, but you still need regular sleep."

That was simultaneously the most coherent and incoherent thing Trevor has ever heard. He doesn't know how to respond to that, so he tries to focus on something logical rather than emotional. He tries to decipher the look on Jeremy’s face instead, trying to pinpoint what exactly it was. Jeremy was looking up at Trevor like he was godsend. "At least get some sleep so the rest of us don't feel bad for not looking as good as you do without sleep."

"Jeremy." Trevor warned.

"It's true." Jeremy says, voice fond. "You look jus' so great." Trevor’s face burns once again as he tries very hard to figure out what Jeremy’s expression was. Fondness? Wonderstruck?

Trevor is surprised with how quick Jeremy moves; Jeremy stands on his tip toes and pulls Trevor’s hands down, making Trevor bend down. Before Trevor could say anything, Jeremy’s lips are on Trevor’s lips, and anything that Trevor was going to say immediately dies in his brain, along with his thinking process. It takes a moment for his brain to reboot after that, and as soon as he does, he kisses back.

God, it's better than Trevor imagined, kissing Jeremy, and Trevor imagined it more than he'd ever admit to doing. He loves it, the feeling of Jeremy's soft lips on his, the warmth of Jeremy's body radiating heat so close to Trevor's...

Trevor snaps out of it when he realizes the taste in Jeremy’s mouth is alcohol and he remembers that Jeremy is drunk as shit right now. He pulls away in an abrupt fashion, putting some space between them. Jeremy lets out a quiet whine, his eyebrows knitted up in hurt confusion. "You're drunk, Jeremy. You're- you're fucking wasted. I'm not going to kiss you when you can't even stand by yourself."

"It's just a kiss." Jeremy pouts.

"And I don't want it to lead to something you might regret." Trevor says. Jeremy pouts some more, as if that will make him relent, but Trevor holds firm on his words.

"Okay." Jeremy says. "But you still need to sleep, and I don't believe that you won't when I fall asleep, so you have to sleep with me."

Trevor sighs. Jeremy was a stubborn person and alreadly gave up one thing tonight, he sure as hell wasn't going to give up this. "Fine." Trevor says.

It turns out the best place to freak out about your crush and overanalyze the actions of your crush when drunk is when that crush is _fucking spooning you._


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I have medicine?" Trevor asks. Jeremy looks over at Trevor. He's curled up in Jeremy’s armchair, bucket in his lap. His skin is flushed with hives and his nose is stuffed up and Jeremy’s heart hurts at the state Trevor is in.

"I can't give you anything until the alcohol is out of your system." Jeremy says. Trevor pouts, sticking out his bottom lip in such an adorable way, it's unfair. Trevor's pouting gets interrupted by a sneeze. Jeremy wishes he could help Trevor.

Matt and Jeremy brought Trevor to the hospital years ago, after a risky heist was successful. The three celebrated with whiskey, and after a while Trevor started sneezing and getting hives. "Alcohol intolerance." The doctor had told them. "His body lacks an enzyme required to break down the toxins in alcohol. Because of it, he'll become intoxicated easily, get hives, have increased nausea, among other things. Keep him away from alcoholic beverages and he should be fine."

It wasn't difficult to do that, Trevor avoided any alcohol, acted as the sober ride home, and there wasn't ever an issue.

Or, there wasn't, until this job tonight.

It was simple, go to some sleazy club, kill a sleazy dude, get out.

Except the sleazy bartender put _a lot_ of alcohol in Trevor’s nonalcoholic drink and Trevor couldn't taste it, despite the large amount of it. Gavin dropped off the drunk and miserable Trevor at Jeremy’s apartment after he hastily finished the job, begging Jeremy to keep Trevor for the night so Ryan didn't burn down the entire club.

Jeremy wished Gavin took Trevor to Matt's instead. Don't get Jeremy, he loved Trevor, and that was the problem. Trevor was just, unreal. A perfect smile, a positive outlook on life despite his career, an intelligence that Jeremy didn't know the extent of; he was stunning, and Jeremy was crushing so hard on him.

Jeremy had panicked when he woke up in Trevor's bed with no memory of the night past his fifth or sixth shot. If his drunk ass did something last night that ruined his friendship with Trevor, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

That's why he was so relieved when Trevor said he did nothing more than insist Trevor’s bed was better than his, threw up, and passed out.

Jeremy glances up from his phone to see Trevor staring off into space as he absent-mindedly scratched his neck. "Trevor."

Trevor looks over at Jeremy before realizing what he was doing. "They itch, Jeremy."

"I know Trevor." Jeremy says. "Can you do something to distract you?"

Trevor’s eyes light up. "Graph paper."

"What?" Jeremy asks.

"Graph paper." Trevor repeats, searching for words to create a full sentence. "Do you have graph paper?"

"I can look." Jeremy says, standing from the couch. Trevor looks at Jeremy with excitement and hope. Jeremy hopes he has some as he goes into the one other bedroom, filled with a bunch of random shit. He goes to the dresser and digs around the drawers. He gets all the way to the bottom drawer before finding it, hiding under three notebooks. There's only a few sheets of it, so he hopes it's enough. He grabs a notebook and a pencil too.

When he returns to the living room, Trevor is gone from the armchair. He looks to see him now repositioned at the kitchen table, bucket beside him. His eyes are bright with excitement, and Jeremy smiles. He sets down the things in front of Trevor. "Anything else?"

"Ruler?" Trevor asks.

"I know where it is." Jeremy says, remember seeing it in the second drawer. He goes and grabs it, bringing it back to see Trevor scribbling something down in the notebook. He sets the ruler down, and Trevor looks up at Jeremy, thanking him with a smile. Jeremy’s heart flutters.

Trevor goes back to what he's doing, and Jeremy goes to the kitchen, mentally scolding himself for being so in love with Trevor that it's soul crushing. He gets Trevor some ice water, putting it down in front of Trevor, avoiding the paper. Trevor takes the glass, but instead of drinking it, he puts it to his head. "Do you an ice pack?" Jeremy asks with a chuckle.

"Yes please." Trevor says. Jeremy goes back to the kitchen and makes one, putting ice in a Ziploc bag and wrapping it with a paper towel. Jeremy walks over to Trevor, handing him the ice pack. He's about to ask what Trevor was doing when Trevor takes the ice pack from Jeremy, fingers brushing against Jeremy’s as he smiles up at Jeremy. Anything Jeremy was going to say dies in his throat.

Trevor puts the ice pack against his neck and Jeremy quickly moves away, trying to convince his heart to calm the fuck down. God, Jeremy hopes Trevor won’t remember this night. He doesn’t want Trevor to think back and realize just how love struck Jeremy looked.

Jeremy let’s Trevor do his own thing at the kitchen table, working on other things in the living room. He hears the occasional sneeze from Trevor, sometimes a shuffle through papers, but he doesn’t glance over. The two do their own thing for a couple hours until Trevor asks something. “Can I have another ice pack?”

“Yeah.” Jeremy says, standing up from the couch and looking over at Trevor, promptly causing his brain to short circuit.

Trevor is shirtless.

Jeremy struggles to find words and put them into a sentence for a not-so-brief moment. “Uh, where’s your shit, buddy?” Jeremy asks. Trevor looks around for a moment, seeming to forgot where he put it, finding it on his lap and holding it up for Jeremy. “Why aren’t you wearing it?”

“It’s too hot.” Trevor says. Jeremy just takes the Ziploc bag now filled with water and hurries to the kitchen. Jesus fucking Christ, Trevor was going to fucking kill him.

He’s seen Trevor shirtless before. They’ve been swimming together a few times, he’s had to stitch up stab wounds and bullet wounds that required Trevor to take off his shirt, it’s not a new thing. It’s just Jeremy expects it then, he’s ready for it. He was taken by surprise by seeing Trevor shirtless now. It’s happened before; he’s bumped into Trevor once or twice in the penthouse, when Trevor just got out of the shower, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

But when that happened, the two just exchanged apologies and Trevor went to his room to get dressed. Trevor wasn’t sitting at Jeremy’s kitchen table, drunk and shirtless and working on something with such fervor that Jeremy should be worried about it.  
Jeremy calms himself down before delivering the ice pack to Trevor. He mentally prepares for seeing Trevor without a shirt, his chest fit from their line of work and the runs he likes to go on, the light flush from the alcohol creeping down it, the-

 _Stop it. That’s not helping._ Jeremy scolds himself.

Jeremy goes to the kitchen table and hands Trevor the new ice pack. He doesn’t look at Trevor as he does, avoiding the smile Trevor will most likely give Jeremy. Instead, he focuses on Trevor’s work. “What’s this?” Jeremy asks.

Trevor looks down at his work. “It’s justa spaceship blueprint.” Trevor slurs.

Jeremy understands Trevor is drunk, far from the definition of sobriety, but this looks like something the entire crew couldn’t create if they combined all their brain power and gave one hundred and ten percent. It’s a detailed blueprint, with notes scribbled on it and lines pointing to what it’s referring to. There’s a list of materials required, the cost and mass of it all scribbled down as well. The sketches Trevor made are detailed, something Jeremy couldn’t do and he went to school for animation. It’s shocking. It’s even more shocking when you remember Trevor is _drunk._

“Holy fuck, Trevor.” Jeremy says. “This is fucking amazing.”

Trevor shrugs. “I've done better.”

“Yeah, but I couldn’t do half as good as this.” Jeremy says. “I don't think anyone in the crew could do half as good as this.”

Another shrug. “It's nothing special.”

Jeremy wants to slap Trevor. “Trevor, it's amazing.”

“So? It's just drawing and shit.”

“Trevor.” Jeremy says, looking at him. Trevor looks back at him. “You are one talented motherfucker. I don't care if it's just drawing and shit, it's incredible.” Trevor’s expression is unreadable. He eventually looks away from Jeremy, back down at his work. “Trust me.” Jeremy says before leaving Trevor's side, going back to the living room.

* * *

Jeremy wakes up, not remembering falling asleep in the first place. He sits up, or, tries to, before realizing Trevor is laying on him. He panics, because of course he does, Trevor is shirtless and asleep on him. He must have gotten tired and noticed Jeremy asleep on the couch and fallen asleep on top of him. Gavin does that a lot when he's drunk and/or sleep deprived.

Trevor's head is tucked under Jeremy’s chin, arms around Jeremy with a loose hold. Most of the hives are gone, his face and neck now back to it's usual pale skin color. His body is warm against Jeremy’s, providing Jeremy with a comforting heat. All Jeremy can smell is Trevor’s shampoo, the citrus-y scent filling Jeremy.

Jeremy won't lie, he loves this. He can feel Trevor’s heart slowly beating with his, feel the slow rise and fall of Trevor’s chest, he can feel Trevor. Jeremy doesn't want this moment to end. He's so close to the man he's had a crush on for years and it's _glorious._

Jeremy threads a hand through Trevor's soft hair, taking in the feeling before he'd eventually have to give this up. Trevor raises his head and, without opening his eyes, finds Jeremy’s lips with his. Jeremy freezes, not knowing how to respond or even how to process the situation because _Trevor fucking Collins is kissing him._

Before Jeremy can react, Trevor pulls away, resting his head back down on Jeremy. “You kiss better drunk.” Trevor mumbles, voice far away with sleep.

_What the hell was that supposed to mean!?_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment, it is my only payment for writing.


End file.
